how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Character List
This Character List is a basic listing of all the characters that have appeared in the sitcom ''How I Met Your Mother'', with links each character's personal page. Main Characters The main characters are the five main members of the gang that appear in (almost) every episode, along with the titular mother, who is mentioned often but yet to make an appearance in the show. Recurring Secondary Characters A recurring secondary character is one that appears in multiple episodes (usually sequential). * Ted's Kids * Carl - Bartender at MacLaren's. * Wendy the waitress - Waitress at MacLaren's. she also dated Barney just for a few days. * Ranjit - Taxi and limo driver who appears in many episodes. * Victoria - One of Ted's romantic interests, a baker at Buttercup Bakery. * Sandy Rivers - Lead Anchor at Metro News 1, one of Robin's co-workers. * Hammond Druthers - Well-known architect who works at Ted's firm. * Stella Zinman - Ted's romantic interest during Season 3, dermatologist. * Abby - Stella's receptionist. * Zoey Pierson - Ted's arch-nemesis, friend, and girlfriend for Season 6. Occasional Guest Characters An occasional guest character is one that usually only appears in a single episode (sometimes two or three, with their appearances far apart). * Sascha - Works as an airport security officer, Barney and Ted attend her party in Sweet Taste of Liberty. * Sergei - Barney's tailor from Cupcake. * Stuart and Claudia - Couple who are friends with Marshall, Lily, and Ted. Their maiden names are Claudia Grice and Stuart Bowers. Its not known if they changed their last names after getting married * Korean Elvis - Elvis impersonator of Korean origin. * Scooter - Lily's high school boyfriend. * Stacy - Ted's religious cousin with seven kids who Ted spends Christmas with. * Chloe - A girl who works at a coffee shop and dates Marshall for a bit. * Katie Scherbatsky - Robin's younger sister. * Brad - One of Marshall's friends from law school. * Kara - Brad's girlfriend, one of Marshall's friends from law school. * James Stinson - Barney's brother. * Randy Wharmpess - Co-worker of Barney and Marshall. * Doug Martin - A bartender in MacLaren's bar. * Heather Mosby - Ted's younger sister. * Rhonda French - "The Man-Maker". Friend of Barney's mother. It was with her that Barney lost his virginity. * Sam Gibbs - James Stinson's father. * Tim Gun - Goes to Barney's rescue when he need's an emergency taylor. * Blauman - Works in the legal department with Marshall at GNB, originally Altru Cell. Ted's Love Interests These are occasional guest characters who are introduced as a potential love interest for Ted. Ted's love interests are also chronicled in Girls who dated Ted. * Natalie - one of Ted's love interests in Season 1. * Victoria - Ted's first serious relationship in Season 1 ending when she moved to Germany. * Trudy - one of Ted's love interests in Season 1 who returns in Season 3. * Amy - Ted's romantic interest at the beginning of Season 3. * Stacey - A girl Ted tried to sleep with before Barney in Little Boys to see who had more game. * Blah Blah - A Girl that Ted introduces to the gang at MacLaren's and Barney introduces the Hot/Crazy Scale. * Vicky - First girl Ted dated after Stella, and successfully performed Naked Man against her. * Strawberry - Dated sometime prior to Say Cheese. * Cindy - Student in Columbia University, and room-mate of The Mother. * Amanda - Ted met her at a restaurant after he sent some soup back. She baked Lily's birthday cake in Say Cheese. * Karen - Ted's first girlfriend. She would cheat Ted with another guy very frequently. Hated by everyone in the gang exept Ted. * Henrietta - A librarian Ted had "on the hook" in Hooked. Robin's Love Interests These are occasional guest characters who are introduced as a potential love interest for Robin. *Gael - Robin's love interest from Argentina. * Simon - Robin's first boyfriend, is from Canada. * Mitch - The Naked Man. * Don - Robin's co-host of her morning show. They dated until Don moved to Chicago. * PJ - Ted's assistant in Mosbious Designs. * Derek - Robin's boyfriend in some episodes of Season 1. * Dale - Robin's one-time date in Perfect Week, who never called back. (never actually shown) Barney's Love Interests These are occasional guest characters who are introduced as a potential love interest for Barney. * Penelope - Girl who hooked up with Barney (twice) and also helped Ted with the rain dance. * Stacey - A girl Barney tried to sleep with before Ted in ''Little Boys'' to see who had more game. * Professor Lewis - One of Marshall's law professors. * Abby - Stella's recepcionist. * Meg - Very clingy, slept with Barney and has made multiple appearances. * Wendy the waitress - Waitress at MacLaren's. "Dated" Barney for a few days. * Karina - New, hot bartender at MacLaren's who Barney tried to sleep with. * Becca De Lucci - In jail. Described by Barney as a "perfect relationship" Category:Characters